


Ridiculous

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Requested, Sort of? - Freeform, Tsunderimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: I have no idea. Arisa just wants to make it through one break without a headache tbh





	Ridiculous

“Arisa-chan!” Kasumi whines, crushing her friend in a bear hug. “Come with us.”

“G-get off of me!” snarls Arisa in response though she hardly makes any move to escape. The most Kasumi gets is a sad attempt at prying off her arms which only encourages her to squeeze harder. Arisa huffs at this. “You’re only going to get Rimirin a string replacement. You don’t even need to go.”

Saya chuckles from across the room. “It’s a good time for a break anyway. There’s no problem even if we all went.”

Rimi clasps her hands together, waiting by the stairs. “You don’t have to come with me. It’ll hold up practice.”

Kasumi pouts and tugs at Arisa’s hand. “It’s break, though.”

“I said no!” The blush that’d been creeping up Arisa’s neck has reached right up to her ears now. “Ghh… But if it’s only for a little bit then fine. Hey! Hey! That doesn’t mean you can squeeze tighter! Let go of me!”

With scattered cheers, Poppin’Party ultimately decides to split amongst themselves and meet at the station. Rimi, Arisa, and Kasumi head off for new bass strings and Tae and Saya promise to come back with lots of bread to snack on. “Enough for our rabbit Rimirin,” Tae had triumphantly announced which allotted an embarrassed barrage of denial from said ‘rabbit’. Arisa huffs at the memory as she walks.

This band is absolutely ridiculous.

They arrive and find the string fine aside from Kasumi bouncing off the walls every which way only to reattach herself to Arisa’s side, begging for some new kind of weird attention. 

“Isn’t this a good way to deepen the bond of the band?” Kasumi innocently puts down as her excuse. Right, deepen the bond, Arisa’s left foot. If that’s the case, why is it always Arisa, huh? Not that the attention is unwanted perse… 

“Why don’t you bother Rimirin, then!? Why does have to be me every single time!?”

Rimi - poor, poor Rimi - jerks her head up from looking at the displays and squeals when Kasumi practically throws herself at her. Confusion and embarrassment are plain on her face as she tries to wriggle her way out.

“Kasumi-chan, um, I…” Rimi shakes her head and pushes through, nearly toppling Kasumi over as she quickly apologizes and goes to pay for her replacement.

“Rimirin?” Kasumi tilts her head and God if they were still in the basement, Arisa would’ve smacked sense into that girl. Instead, Arisa opts to keep her seething...jealousy? Hm, no. Haha, definitely not. It’s just some sympathy for Rimi. Right?

The walk back is somewhat better. Rimi’s pretty over the incident and Kasumi’s returned to bothering Arisa. Again. Cool. Just scream it to the whole world that Kasumi thinks of Arisa as a body pillow already. This is starting to get on Arisa’s nerves. As such, she’s relieved when she sees Saya and Tae already waiting for them at the station with two bags of bread each.

“Saya-chan! O-Tae-chan!” Kasumi calls out, waving her hand. “We’re back!”

“Oi, Kasumi-chan,” Saya happily replies. She gestures for them to hurry over and laughs as both Kasumi and Rimi light up at the scent of the bread. “Wait until we’re at Arisa’s basement. You too, O-Tae.”

Tae, bags in one arm and a hand raised, pouts. “Hrmph…”

Arisa snorts as Kasumi squeezes her again, begging, “Arisa~!”

This entire band is just absolutely ridiculous, though Arisa can’t complain. Not when Kasumi’s being so cute.

“No!”


End file.
